ino yamanankas new life
by EPiC-PAiN
Summary: ino has to much drama will she survive


Pitch black surrounded around Ino . She awoke to see that she was on the ground she had a seal on her stomach it seemed to say 5 tailed beast. It finally occurred to her that she had been on a mission with naruto, her idiotic team mate. They seemed to have stumbled apon the 5 tailed demon. Well wha had happened was that Han had done accidentally untightened his seal. Then Ino offered to let naruto seal the hokou in to her and be the jinturiki host. They found it awkward that Ino even mentioned doing that. Ino couldn't Stand the enormous amount of chakra sealed into her. " are you alright Ino?" naruto asked his dear commerade. " I'm fine but this chakra is so intense I don't know if I could stand it ."she told naruto. " you'll get used to it and then you won't be able to believe how much greater you feel."  
Naruto replied Ino couldn't take the stress she finally passed out while the chakra settled down. While she was out naruto carried her back to the leaf village. Tsunadae wasn't very happy about what happened to her brave little Ino . " anata no Baka! Naruto, you fool she isn't very capable of handling stress like that ! I can't believe you would do something like that to a commerade ! " " sorry grandma Ino volunteered to do it . I couldn't stop her she demanded it. Besides the five tails was leaking from its host I practically saved the shinobi world! " naruto said looking down at the sleeping Ino . " I swear,naruto some times I want to call you frog poo and kick you all the way to the sand village , but I force my self not to."that's ok, do you happen to have a spare key to inos room. Because I don't know where it is and I'm not searching for it. " Tsunadae seemed to have read naruto's mind. Because she handed the boy a key before he was done with his sentence. He spun around and walked out of tsunadaes office . As he walked around the hall crossing the other way was shikamaru and temari. Shikamaru piped up " hey naruto I can talk later I've been escorting temari between our village and hers. It's a drag but her messanger birds have all been out. Bye. When he walked out he noticed everyone staring at Ino . They probably wondered what was going on. Soon Sakura walked up to Naruto. "does she need medical attention because I can help right away." " nah , she's just really tired." naruto replied he didn't want to ruin inos horrific surprise for everyone. It wasn't his business to be telling inos secrets. When he reached inos place he put the poor girl to bed. He knew that Ino didn't deserve to be like this. He wished he could have talked her out of it , but she would just pumble him. By the time that was over, the 5 tails would have gotten out. He felt horrible watching the girl tremble with pain from the big amount of chakra. He moved her strands of silky blondehair behind her ear and left. The Next morning Ino arised early thinking of all the publicity about to take place. She would be known world wide - but as aburden she didn't like the idea. Having annoying team mates in her life was enough now this? " I should have thought twice about this yesterday. " she grumbled. Ino rolled out of bed and showered and put ont her best ninja outfitt . Tied her hidden leaf head band around her head ,and skipped to the kitchen. As she ate her pancakes and made an egg sandwich to take to the ninja academy for Lunch. Her mom and dad stared at he awkwardly. " what?"she asked with a mouth full of pancakes. " sweet heart don't you think a 16 year old girl is to old to be skipping?" her mother asked " no " she replied gulping milk " anyway I'm gonna go take that ninja class now. And kick sakuras butt at it to. " " have fun !" her mom called as she ran out the door to catch up with her calm friend, Hinata of the hyugga clan. They walked silently down the block. Hinata looked nervous. She must have found out or something. They took their seats at the academy everyone hesitated to speak to her. She shot a smile at every one and glared at Sakura . Sakura did the same. Then everyone loosened up a bit. The must have needed some one to smile for them. They shouldn't be so up tight I mean naruto has demon spirit in him and they got over it so they can get over mine to. They shouldn't even worry. Oh well, they'll live- I hope. Before the teacher came in ino walked up to the podeum" guys what's everyones problem? " kiba stood up from his seat " if you were here yesterday, instead of being some where with naruto you would know that we had a really intense mission. ""I'm sorry I was just wondering. I have something to tell you guys yesterday, me and naruto stumbled apon the 5 tails his seal broke and it was squeezing out. So I offered to let naruto seal the demon into me . So your old friend ino Yamanaka is now a demon. " Ino smiled in hope no one would treat her like they did naruto. Everyone gasped in astonishment but smiled and hugged Ino. Everyone but sasuke. He tended to stay away from the girls. Because of their annoying feelings for him. Ino noticed he glanced over at her with a faint smile. Did he just smile at me? He's never done that before , TO ANYONE. " sasuke, are you ok? " Ino asked. Everyone looked at him. When everyone looked at him he stopped grinning. " alright then stop grinning at people. She went back to talking with her friends.

"Hey ten-ten ,did you see the way sasuke smiled at me yesterday?" Ino asked her best friend. " yeah , that was plain out weird he never shows any type of happiness to any one. Heh Heh he must have a thing for you." ten-ten replied with her hands behind her head. " ewww! That's gross I don't even know how that would occur in anyones right mind! Inos blonde hair flowed in the breeze. (inner ino ) cha! How about that sakura top that ten-ten thinks that sasuke likes me! He's never even glanced at you before!) the two mile long walk from the academy's time passed quickly . " Syonara , ten-ten chan!"Ino called as she turned into her driveway. "mother I'm home! " she called " oh hi sweety ! Did you have a good day today?" her mother said from the kitchen. Ino trampled into the kitchen and threw down her chunin style back pack. " well you know how sasuke smiled at me yesterday ? Well big T(ten-ten that's her nick name) thinks he likes me. I doubt it because he always calls me annoying like my nickname or something. But a week ago when I stopped annoying him he started calling me Ino. Weird , right?" Ino replied. " yeah, whatever go play now." her mom said " I'm 16 I don't " play". " Ino stumbled up stairs and got out her journal " sasuke is really kreeping me out. At least it's Friday I don't have to see him and I can get all this straightened out. I'm gonna go for a walk now.

" sasuke you have a problem staring at Ino like that. It's Creeping me out. " naruto told his friend. " we'll I have a confession to make. It's secret so you guys don't tell any one. I've got a crush on Ino. I don't know how it happened I just saw the awakened beauty she has since I came back a week ago. " sasuke told them. Kiba and naruto died in laughter.  
Ino walked down the street wondering what to do. She glanced up down the winding konoha roads. Then by ichiraku ramen shop she saw kiba and naruto dying in laughter. Over in the middle was sasuke, blushing. Ino wondered what was going on. As she raced over to see what the problem was, naruto came racing towards her. He fell down with a thud. Ino and sasuke ran to see the poor injured arm. He had fell over on top of it. As Ino tried to use her medical ninja at the same time sasuke tried to handle naruto. Kiba was still laughing and singing" Sasuke's got a secret a secret a secret Sasuke's got a secret where ever he may go !". " shut up fuzz ball!" he yelled at the dumb kiba. when her and Sasuke's finger tips met and they looked at each other and looked away. Sasuke's hand was so cold and dark, Ino thought. Her hands are so warm and soft, sasuke thought. They went back to doing they're own thing, why kiba watched in astonishment. They managed to get naruto to the medical corps just in time.

" argh.. Help me sasuke... Ino ..." naruto hollered. Naruto's expression of pain left his sweaty face. His mouth hung wide open and eyes closed then he stopped groaning. " naruto!naruto! "'Cried Ino tears dropped from her glimmering cerulean eyes. She cried and cried by his bed side. Not even coming to conclusions to use her medical style ninjutsu sasuke was staring at poor Ino thinking she's to sensitive for something like that, but what did Sasuke know? He doesn't know she's seen more than one death. She cared to much for her commerades for that. The doctor walked in " miss Yamanaka , mister uchiha I'm sorry you'll have to leave. We have to take naruto into operation. someone had spilt some poison that caused his bone to come out as you can see. Since he had a cut and broken made it worse. Itjust knocked him out and numbed his body ino. there isn't anything to worry about. Don't for get we were nominated the best hospital of konoha. The nurse told them. That made Ino cry more. As they walked home Ino finally made it to her house. Then she ruffled Sasuke's black hair. " syonara. Sasuke-Kun. " Ino called a tear flung off of her eye lid and splattered on Sasuke's cheekwhen it rolled down , it hit the ground with a splat. It started raining Ino stared at her cherry blossom tree out side of the window. It was so beautiful well her mother always had a green thumb Ino. always had everything come natural to her. It was exactly like a normal teens life, she had haters ( mainly Sakura ) and a really loyal fan club. I'm so greatful Ino thought. Perfect life and perfect commerades-except for sasuke he is really creepy.

The phone rang . "hello?" she asked. " hey"Tsunadae called. " sai is coming in he has to fill in for naruto . You guys have a mission tomorrow gotta go bye. " she hung up. Great thought Ino I hope she told sasuke cause I ain't calling that creep. The next morning Ino woke up witha knock at the door it was her mom telling her sasuke was here to go to tsunadae's office. she threw on ninja clothes and put on the boots that naruto seemed to like so much. They walked through the village to tsunadae's office. Ino was wondering what was so funny the day naruto broke his arm. They walked in the hokage office to see what all the fuss was yesterday." Three powerful rouge ninja are on they're way here to pick up kyuubi and hokou. Now go ,Ino , sasuke be sure to pick up some new jutsus why you're gone. Sai you be sure to remember ok ?" Tsunade told the three ninja. " tsunade what do you mean by " now go"?Ino asked the 5th hokage. " go take care of it! Dont smart off to me Ino Yamanaka !" lady Tsunade screamed as she stood up and slammed her hands into her desk. Then all her books flew off the desk. Shizune picked them up with a worried look. Tsunade watched them leave with an evil look on her face.

We were on our way to the hidden rain where the ninjas seemed to be,when Sakura sensed something with her byakugan. She stopped on a branch her and sasuke used their sharingan and looked for the rouge ninja. About twenty yards ahead they saw a massive amount of chakra. They identified it as Kisame Hoshigaki. They needed a plan in order to beat this guy. Sai and Sasuke were really good at making strategies while they worked me and kakashi worked out a plan. As we thought sai accidentally dropped a paint brush to the ground. Kisame didnt move or look to see what it was. Kakashi looked at sai with grave disappointment. Sai smiled like he always does and jumped and grabbed the pencil. "sense it really didn't matter because Kisame has been sommoned to the akatsuki hideout. " master kakashi faced back to Ino " so-" he got cut off with Kisame Jumping into the tree. " hey, if your going to plan a good attack, try being quiet." we all turned to face kakashi sensei. "I'll let you have the first shot, since I found you…" Kisame snarled. we jumped to the ground then out of the blue sai's shoe flew off and hit him in the head. Everyone even Kisame laughed. " now let's get this party started!" Kisame barked. Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his borrowed sharingan. "let me do this on my own.". "I hope your not serious sensei." hissed sasuke. "do you not remember what happened last time you told us that?" kakashi remembered when he fought zabuza on his own it was so pitiful, that even naruto wouldn't do it. "i remember. " he shrugged. "let's get this thing started!" kisame hollered. "water realese;five feeding sharks!" everyone's eyes widened. Everyone held they're breath. A giantic , fierce shark swam toward sasuke. He spilled a jutsu from his mouth"chidori!" a lighting blade shot from his hand as the shark swam closer it hit his chidori. The demonic creatures head sliced right off. Kisame gasped like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. He must not have thought something like that might have happened to his "beautiful" work of art. Sai stared in astonishment as the head floated down to the surface of the ground. To dumb to notice the shark coming for him." sai!"Ino shouted toward her friend. Sai glanced and shouted a jutsu. I couldn't hear because I was way to busy fighting my own shark. "ice style; ice shard trio!" pointed ino pointed her fingers and three giant swords of ice flew from her hand. luckily she snuck some of deidaras dednating clay and infused it into the ice she shot. one slung through the she was attacking. then two more slung through another. "ha!" Sakura yelled. They blew up. Easy sensei's turn maybe he won't use all his chakra trying to destroy a shark. We still need to fight kisame. Duh! Kisame felt kinda disastrous when we decided it was time to attack, Sasuke was ahead, as always. now he drew his sword. Then a cloud of of smoke came up. Sasuke noticed that kisame left, maybe it was good for everyone no telling what could've happened. We could end up with no crew members or- I thought when kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Sakura, we have two more akatuski to go, let's just go don't worry about that guy. He's just chicken."

We trampled farther through the woods. I was walking beside Sai. We were making funny jokes about Sasuke. once we Laughed so hard we fell and knocked Sasuke over and he growled at us. So now we are making growling jokes about him. Sai made a bunch of growling noises quietly cause we didn't want anyone to hear us clowning. "sai did you hear that? Was it a bear? Or something really ugly and creepy?"I smirked. "no...haha it was Sasuke ! Talk about a monster. There should be anew species of monster it's called Sasuke uchifart! LoL!" Sai smirked back. " ha... You said LoL." Me and sai laughed. We growled for a while. Sasuke turned and glared. Which made us laugh harder. We glared and growled at each other until being interrupted by kakashi" sai,Ino , that's noway to treat a comrade. I can hear yall back there. You to are worse than scum in matters of friendship!"he gazed at the stars.

Just then deidara emerged from the dark. "oh god , here comes the guy who has no idea what art is."I said. Squad seven laughed. Deidara jumped from the sky. His yellow hair glistened in the moon light." I'll give you a little info about something. " his blue eyes flickered. " expect the unexpected. Through out your mission you'll only experience 2/3 of the required concept. Which means you'll not see the last akatuski. He'll meet one of you separately. Ha!" then deidaras little explosives boomed all around us. We dodged them and he seemed really irritable trying to kill everyone but me. As soon as we had knocked him out, we were on our way thinking he was dead.

Three nights later, I awoke to a giggling sound coming from the corner of the room, sighting a black figure, i reached to turn on the light and I saw itachi uchiha. "well well if it isnt my old friend ,Ino , what happened ten years ago ?you told me that you would help me end my brothers life since I didn't have the heart. And then you would come to the akatuski with me now I have a mission, not to end his life, but yours!" itachi exclaimed. " itachi, I didn't want to kill him anymore than you did... And you knew that you know how I felt about your brother even though now he is creeping me out, I still feel that way! "I yelled at my old friend. Terrified of the power itachi's sharingan possessed, frightful of what itachi would do to get me to the akatuski he was my friend and now look at him I burst into tears. Luckily, sasuke's Apartment was next door to mine. He burst through the door. Looking around all mad and furious. He snarled at his brother and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door to a silent dark meadow only lit by the moons silver streams. I followed to help Sasuke still whimpering by the thought of what itachi said to me. I glanced up looking at itachi thinking about how we used to be good friends. "Himitsu!" I yelled. My sensory part of the himitsu noticed that they'd fought to the extent, well itachi did. Sasuke still had chakra left. Then in one of sasuke's full charged attack itachi vanished. Sasuke's attack fired, then some of the power hit me, then i was out. I woke up on my living room couch Sasuke was on the other, gazing through my himitsu I stared at Sasuke. He was sleeping like baby- a snoring sleeping baby. It was actually kind of sweet since Sasuke was always angered and acting childish. When me and big T were younger, like 14, we had secret code names for everyone sasuke's was h8er. Lol. Naruto's was ramen guy. I smiled. Sasuke woke up and looked at me" what are you looking at?" I looked away and trampled into my kitchen. Sasuke laid back down and stuffed his head into the cushions as I started singing. " what? You dont like my singing?" I asked being carried away from singing Carly Rae jepsen. " I like it alright the only problem is..." Sasuke wandered into the kitchen leaned down into my ear and yelled " THE PROBLEM IS IM TRYING TO SLEEP! And you should write your own songs and get a band. Sasuke laid back on the couch. " you haven't heard how good i really am... I actually can sing better. That's how I sound when I first get up. " I replied. Sasuke stood up "you haven't heard me so I challenge you to a sing off!" me and Sasuke glared at each other.

" good news, naruto is healed!" the nurse exclaimed. " he'll have to stay here for awhile. He needs to heal alittle more, apparently a poison created by the fifth and Sakura. The poison leaked into his cut and his bones loosened and started slipping out. It was him Ino, that's what you saw the other day." i picured the bloody boy i saw in the operating room a few weeks ago,wondering who it was. Ino smiled. She jumped and landed on naruto.

" I love you naruto!"ino squealed.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she likes him." kakashi whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to his sensei.

"naruto ," Sasuke addressed his comrade,"I'm glad your healed. I'm so glad you were always there for me and I didnt notice. Because I was always to busy getting revenge. I was jealous of you. Now I'm glad fate has put me where I'm supposed to be. Now I don't have to worry about revenge or power. Or my jealousy because we're on the same level. I know because I see what your thinking. Your glad all of everyone's hatred is gone, everyone excepts you. Even Ino& me. "

I started crying of joy since Sasuke appreciates naruto. " Sasuke, I am glad your hatred is gone to. I was jealous of you for along time. I appreciate you being there for me. You were my idol. Now I should be my own idol and be through painting my canvas."naruto smiled

That day Sasuke and Naruto made a promise, To never Betray each other or anyone else.

It was three weeks later it was raining and Sasuke, naruto, Sakura and I were in my room playing video games. I consider my self apart of team seven now, since I'm always with them.

''man this is a dumb game,'' I glanced at the clock. 11:00am. we shut the system down and sasuke and naruto left the room to go to bed in the living room. me and sakura pulled my trundle out from under the bed so sakura could slep in it.

'' hey, Ino, you know that sasuke likes you right?'' sakura whispered afraid sasuke and the other dumby would hear her.

''dont lie''

'' im not i was told by naruto.''

''whatever.''


End file.
